Finding Love
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Blaine is the new kid at Konoha high. He's a typical loner having always moved around. What happens when two guys at his new school show interest in him? Who will he choose? The sexy and animalistic Kiba or the gentle loving Naruto. With lots of twists and turns along the way. Read to find out. Warning: yaoi boyxboy probable lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new school

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me! Sorry I know I shouldn't do this but I'm having some creative block on the other two stories and doing this usually clears that up. I don't expect you to like this one because I'm not really sure about it. So I know my chapter stories have all been Kiba and Naruto paired together but sadly this one is not. Now before you stop reading just know yes Kiba is part of the main pairing but he will be paired with an OC. Don't laugh at the OC though because yeah it's pretty much me. So I hope you don't hate this too much about my awkwardness. Oh and it will be in the first person. Anyways on to the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's always hard starting a new school. I should know since I've been to so many schools. Let me explain myself here. My name is Blaine Yuhi and I've moved around a lot my whole life. It's always been just me and I've never had a whole lot of friends. Sure that was always fine with me I was a loaner and didn't need anybody. I thought it would be that way my whole life but boy was I wrong.

That all changed for me the day I moved to Konoha. See I lived with my mom for a long time and she was always moving but I finally get to go live with my dad Ibiki Morino. He's lived in Konoha since he left my mom so long ago. So since I would be living with him I would be going to a whole new school again. Just what I need another new high school. I figured not many would like me or even notice me since no one ever does. Today was about to be my first day and I didn't know how wrong I was.

I woke up that morning and looked around my new room. There were boxes all over the place since I hadn't gotten to unpacking yet because I'm lazy. I walked to the bathroom right next to my room to take the usual morning leak and to try to wake up some more. I looked at my reflection in the mirror to see my hair a mess just like I like it.

I went back to my room to get dressed didn't want to be late to my first day of my junior year after all. I grabbed my glasses then put on a random black top from one of my boxes and a pair of blue jeans that I saw first. I put my watch on next and then put my usual leather jacket on after that. When I was satisfied with my usual "I don't care" look I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed downstairs.

When I got to my living room I smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. I went to see who was brewing my favorite drink this early. "Oh hey son I was about to wake you," my dad said in the kitchen. "Hey dad what're you doing up?" I asked. "Just making some coffee to see you off," Dad replied. "Oh thanks. It's my favorite," I said. "I know it is," Dad said smiling. I grabbed my cup he had bought for me and filled it putting in a little milk at the top. "See ya later Dad!" I called grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

Sitting outside in the driveway was my sick ass car that my mom had bought me when I turned 17. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala and it was in pristine condition. It was also the car driven on one of my favorite TV shows which made it all the better. I hopped in the front seat and put the key in the ignition and started. I always love to hear it roar to life.

I put in Metallica's newest album and pulled out the driveway. I drove in the direction that I knew the school to be in having been shown by my dad. It was a short drive from here to there and I arrived in no time.

I parked in the student lot and got out of my car. The second I got out there was already people staring at me so I just stuck my hands in my pockets and kept walking towards the school. The place was pretty decent sized too. They had a whole section dedicated to performing arts which is really cool.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it down into my pocket, leaving a little sticking out for easy access. I look around at all the people that seemed to be looking at me. I put an unapproachable look on my face to keep them from talking.

When I get inside the building I see it isn't quite as big as I thought it was. I walk around for a while looking for the office to pick up my schedule. "You look like you're lost," a girl leaning on a wall next to where I was standing said. She had black hair with red streaks through it and she wore all black like me with a skull watch on.

"What's it to you," I said defensively. "Nothing you just look lost is all," she said. "Well yeah thanks for that miss state the obvious," I said sarcastically. "What's your problem buddy," she said pushing off the wall. "People that's what. This ain't my first time being the new kid. I know what most do to new kids," I said. "Well I ain't most. You look like ya need a friend," she said. "Ha!" I scoffed. "I don't need friends. Never had them and never wanted them," I said.

"Well ya got one now. The name's Raven. How about you?" Raven introduced. "I'm Blaine. And I already said I don't want friends," I reiterated for her. "Don't care. My group of friends are the outcasts, which you are judging by how you dress, so now you're one of us," Raven said. "You're not gonna stop till I say yes are you?" I asked. "Nope," she said. "Fine whatever. Just show me where the office is so I can get my schedule," I sighed. "Right this way," Raven said and walked off.

I followed her to where the office is and I got my schedule. It turns out I have second hour with her and every lunch with her. As we were walking down the hall I saw a group of guys passing that were laughing and messing around. I saw the guy in lead and I stopped dead. He was the sexiest guy that I had ever seen. He had brown hair that spiked in just the right places, feral gorgeous brown eyes, red fang tattoos on his cheeks, and muscles peeking out of the shirt he was wearing.

Raven elbowed me because I was staring and started drooling. "Who is that," I asked pointing to the guy. "That's Kiba Inuzuka. He's a pretty nice guy. Really cute too as I see you noticed," Raven teased. "He's not cute. He's fucking hot and sexy as hell!" I practically screamed. "Oh I was joking. Wait are you gay?" Raven asked. "What? OH! No I'm bisexual. That a problem?" I said. "No it's fine my boyfriend's bisexual and my cousin is too," Raven said in defense.

"Oh cool. Who's your cousin?" I ask starting to warm up to her a little. "You'll see in 3, 2, 1," Raven counted. A blonde ball of energy shot through the halls right into Raven. "Hiya Raven! Who's the cute guy?" a blonde guy asked standing in front of us. "Hey Naruto. This is a new friend. His name is Blaine," Raven said. "Hi! As you heard I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya!" Naruto said giving me a hug. "Alright down boy," Raven said pulling him off of me.

"Hi I'm Blaine," I said brushing off my jacket. "Oops sorry," Naruto said shrugging. "It's fine. And did you call me cute?" I asked. "Yep you are," Naruto smiled. "Thanks you're not so bad yourself," I winked. Naruto blushed a little. At the moment I felt someone brush my shoulder and I turned to see Kiba standing there.

"I heard what you shouted a little bit ago," he whispered. "W-what?" I mumbled my brain freaking out that such a hot guy was this close. "About me being hot and sexy," Kiba said. "O-oh. T-that," I stuttered brain still rebooting. "Yeah. You're pretty cute yourself," Kiba winked. "T-thanks," I said my brain freezing again. "Kiba stop teasing," I heard as if from far away. "What he's cute," Kiba pouted. "Down," I heard again. "Fine," Kiba said.

He backed away and I just now realized I was leaning on the lockers and he had been on top of me. "Call me," Kiba winked slipping a piece of paper in his hand. "O-ok," I stutter one last time. Kiba walked away and I was left with Raven and Naruto. "Damn that was intense," Raven whistled. "Don't listen to him. He's a big tease," Naruto said. "W-what?" I asked still recovering. "Stick with us you'll be fine," Naruto said.

I walked off with them but couldn't get Kiba outta my mind. The only thing that distracted me was Naruto occasionally flirting with me. I couldn't decide who was better looking. No one had ever shown interest in me before. Definitely not two good looking guys at once. I could tell this was gonna be an interesting school year with lots of tough choices. And boy was I right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So how was that? I thought that went pretty good. So what do you think is gonna happen is there a love triangle brewing or will he choose one quickly. There's lots to happen so I hope you enjoy. Next to update is anbu cause I got it all written during my vacation. So until next time. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Date or Two

Chapter 2: A date or Two.

 **A/N: Yo guys what up? So I know in Anbu I promised the time travel to be updated next but I just wasn't feeling it at the moment and my boyfriend Kiba (yes that's his actual name and I love it) really wanted to know what was gonna happen so I said what the hell. With this one I don't write it out first so it isn't all that much trouble to do real quick. So the title kinda gives it away of what's gonna happen but you'll see. Oh and quick thanx to the few that reviewed always love seeing that especially cause a few of them were good friends and great writers themselves. Oh btw from here on out text messages will be in italics. So enough of my rambling (I tend to do that a lot) and enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I went to the long ass classes, I mean who thought 4 periods at 90 minutes each was a good idea, the only one that was even slightly good was the one with Raven. The rest of the time I was bored as fuck except when I would pass Kiba in the hall and he'd flash me a cocky ass smile or when I was walking with Naruto and he'd casually brush up on me.

At lunch I quickly entered Kiba's info into my phone and texted him. _"Hey good looking what class ya in?"_ I sent.I'm always flirtier and bolder while texting. _"I'm at lunch cutie. Hbu?"_ he replied. _"Oh same. You should come sit with me, Raven, and Naruto"_ I said. _"Ok. Where ya guys sitting?"_ he asked. _"At the back row of tables,"_ I said. _"Kk be there in a sec,"_ he replied.

At that I put my phone down and looked at Raven. "What're you smiling at?" she asked. "Kiba's coming over to sit with us," I said blushing a little. "You're blushing. You like him don't you?" Raven poked. "I don't know maybe a little. I mean he's definitely good looking but I don't know anything about him yet," I said. "He's pretty good guy most of the time," Naruto said.

A few minutes later Kiba sat down next to me and flashed that bright toothy grin again. "Hiya," he said. "Hey," I said trying not to blush from him being practically on top of me again. "How's it going y'all?" he asked not taking his eyes off of me. "Good," the other two said. "Amazing," I said getting lost in his chocolate brown feral eyes.

Naruto poked me in the side to bring me back to reality. "Huh?" I said shaking my head back and forth. "Hey Blaine I was wondering if you maybe wanna hang out after school. Maybe dinner or something. I could show ya around town," Kiba offered. "That sounds nice Kiba. I'd love to," I said. "Cool meet me at the door after school," Kiba said. "Well I was gonna ask the same thing but nevermind now," Naruto sighed. "Oh tomorrow then Naru," I said. "Yay!" Naruto cheered.

I laughed at his goofiness and didn't see Kiba narrow his eyes at Naruto. "So anyways what brought ya here to Konoha?" Kiba asked. "I moved in with my dad here in town. He's a military instructor here and is very good at interrogations," I explained. "He can't be as good as Ibiki Morino though. That guys a legend," Kiba said in awe. "I guarantee my dad's as good as him," I laugh. "No possible way. How?" Kiba asked. "Because that is my dad," I burst out laughing.

Kiba paled a little at that. "Holy shit! Your dad is him?" Kiba said. "Yup he is. Intimidated?" I asked. "No of course not just I didn't know he had a kid," Kiba said.

"Most don't. He's afraid some rival military would abduct me if they knew," I said. "Oh that makes sense. He is pretty famous after all," Kiba said. "Yeah so I usually don't tell people," I said. "Well then why are you telling me?" Kiba asked. "I don't know. You seem pretty trustworthy," I said with a faint blush. "I'm glad you can trust me even though we just met," Kiba said.

We ate the rest of lunch with just meaningless chit chat. It was nice and companionable and I felt like for the first time I might make some real friends and could be happy. The last two periods today were really boring without anyone around to talk to. Not knowing a lot of people kinda sucked sometime but I always got used to it.

When the end of the day rolled around I went and stood by the front entrance. I was waiting for not even 5 minutes when Kiba showed up in all his sexiness. "Hey Blaine," Kiba greeted. "Hey Kiba you ready?" I asked. "Yup. You got a car? I don't drive to school cause I live so close," Kiba said. "Yeah follow me. You wanna drive?" I asked. "Sure. Which is yours?" he asked. I tossed him the keys, which he caught effortlessly, and I walked up to my car and leaned on it. "This here is my baby," I said patting the hood.

"Oh my lord. This is your car?! I saw this earlier and I was wondering who was driving it! This car is sick!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yes she it is. I love this car," I smiled a half smile at him. We got in and he started the car listening to it roar to life like I do.

He took off outta the parking lot and drove down the street. "So where're we going first?" I asked. "You'll see. I think you'll like it," Kiba said with a wink. "Such a tease Kiba," I laughed. "Yup better get used to it," Kiba winked. After a few minutes of driving he pulled up into the parking lot of a nice looking restaurant.

"This is my favorite place to eat around here. Wanna try it?" he asked. "Sure it sounds nice," I said. We walked in and went to take a seat. When we were seated a waiter came and took our order. I ordered a steak medium rare and Kiba ordered California sushi rolls. We ate in calm silence stealing occasional glances at each other. Our eyes would occasionally meet and I'd get lost in his brown chocolate orbs again.

When we finished eating we walked out of the place and back to my car. Once we were in and the car started Kiba drove off again. "Where to next?" I asked him. "Just be patient you'll find out," Kiba laughed. "Hmphf," I said. The next time he stopped it was at a random parking space downtown. "Where're we going?" I asked. "I thought we'd just walk around and see if there's any store you'd wanna go in," he said.

"Sounds romantic," I said nervously. "That's the way I planned it," Kiba smiled his brilliant smile at me. We started walking down the street. As we walked instinctively my hand crept down towards his till our finger tips blushed. Before I knew it he grabbed it and we were swinging arms back and forth. I blushed a deep red and looked away.

"You're really cute when you blush," he said turning my head back towards him. "Your eyes are really beautiful too," he added. "T-thanks Kiba I love your eyes too," I stuttered. We kept walking and my head rested slightly on his shoulder. His arm moved to around my waist and pulled me closer. "K-Kiba. We just met," I blushed.

"That's not exactly true actually," he said. "What do ya mean?" I asked confused. "I remember you. Growing up in the summers there was always this boy that I saw around at a playground that had your hair, your smile, and your eyes," Kiba said. "Oh yeah I did used to come live with my dad during the summers but I never got out much then. Whenever I did I'd go to this playground but no one was ever around," I said reminiscing.

"Well that's not entirely true. I was always there just never had the courage to say hi," Kiba said. "Wow that's actually kinda cool," I said. "Yeah I thought you were cute then but know you're breathtaking," Kiba said. I smiled at him not knowing how to respond to that.

We continued walking me not really seeing anything I wanted. That is until I saw a tattoo shop and pointed at Kiba. I pulled him along and went inside to see what they had. The drawings all over the wall were so good and I really wanted to get one.

I asked the artist how much and it was just barely in my price range for what I had on me. "Kiba I'm thinking of getting one what do ya think?" I asked him. "I think you'd look good with some ink," Kiba smiled. "OK I think I'll get the leaf symbol on my bicep," I said.

"You sure kid?" The artist asked. "Yes I am," I said. "Alright pay up and sit down and take off your shirt," the guy said. "Alright," I said. I handed him the money and sat down without my shirt. "You look good without a shirt Blaine," Kiba commented. I blushed again at that. "Thanks," I said. The guy started and I barely felt the needle due to my high pain tolerance.

When we were done he told me about the stuff I'd need for it and I thanked him. Me and Kiba walked out of the shop and back to where we parked. We got in and took off again. When we didn't turn towards my house I looked at him questioningly. "One last surprise for you," Kiba said. We pulled up to a park and Kiba got out. "I remember this place. It's the park I'd always come to," I said getting out and standing next to him. "Yes it is. This is the place that I always wished I'd had the nerve to talk to you," Kiba said.

"Wow Kiba. The next thing I know you're gonna ask me out," I laughed. Kiba turned to me and smiled. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do," Kiba said. "Wait what?" I said shocked. "Yep. Blaine will you be my boyfriend?" Kiba asked. "Yes I will," I said and jumped into his arms. Kiba circled his arms around me and held me tight. "I always wanted to do that," Kiba said.

We got back in my car and he drove towards his place. When he got there Kiba and I got out and I hugged him good night. He kissed my cheek and I made a little squeak. He walked inside and I got back in the driver's seat. "Shit I forgot I'm hanging with Naruto tomorrow. Oh well I'll tell him about me and Kiba tomorrow then," I shrugged.

I drove off towards my house and when I got there my dad was at work. I walked up to my room and got comfortable in my bed. I was laying there half asleep when my phone buzzed saying I got a text. I looked and it was Kiba. _Good night Love hope you sleep well. See you at school Monday._ Was what he sent me. _Good night Kiba._ I sent back with smile. I fell asleep not long after happy as could be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there it is the next chapter of this incredibly cute story. So I know I said there might be a love triangle and I wasn't lying it's just not like you think. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter but all I can say for now is that there's plenty in store. I hope y'all liked it cause I sure as hell know I did. Can't wait to hear what y'all think. As always love you guys and review please. Hope ya liked it Kiba. So until next time. Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Competition Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Competition Begin

 **A/N: Hey y'all I'm back! Miss me? Probably not but I'm back to give you the next chapter of my shit. So apparently y'all like this or something which really surprises me. Not sure why y'all like my stuff but hey keep asking and I'll keep supplying. So I know I said Saviors would be next to update but having some writers block on that one. I will have it out asap tho so don't worry. As always this is for my wonderful boyfriend Kiba love you man. So enough of my rambling shit and on the with the story. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next day with a bright smile on my face. I had a dream last night about Kiba and I looked down to a noticeable tent in my boxers. "Damn. That dream was amazing though," I said out loud. I picked up my phone to see a text from Kiba. " _Morning love. How'd ya sleep?"_ he texted. _"I slept great. Thanx for asking. Hbu?"_ I texted back. _"Great. Enjoy your day. Hope you'll still be texting,"_ he said. _"Of course. I gotta get ready. Naruto should be here soon. Ttyl," I said. "Cya. I love you,"_ Kiba texted back. _"I love you too,"_ I said.

I put down my phone and stared at the ceiling. "He said he loves me," I breathed out. My brain shut down and I couldn't think for a minute. The only thing going through my mind at the moment was what he said. "I love you" played in my mind over and over. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it," I repeated. A text from Naruto saying he's almost here knocked me out of my daydream.

I got up and threw on a nice black outfit. I grabbed my all of my stuff and went downstairs. I grabbed a quick drink then went outside to lean on my car. Naruto arrived a few minutes later in a pretty ok car. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?" I greeted. "Hey Blaine. I'm good. Ready for our date?" he asked.

"Naruto it isn't a date. It never was. It's just two friends hanging out. Besides I have a boyfriend now," I told him. "What?! Who?!" Naruto shouted obviously disappointed. "It's Kiba. He asked me out yesterday," I said defensively. "WHAT!? YOU AGREED TO DATE THAT COCKY FUCK!?" Naruto shouted. "Yes I did. If you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't hang out today," I said turning around starting to walk back in.

"WAIT! I'm sorry. Please don't go," he called to me. "What Naruto?" I said stopping but not turning around. "Please hang out with me," Naruto pleaded. "Fine. But any funny business and I'm gone," I said walking back. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for what I said," he apologized. "It's fine. So let's take my car. I love it so much," I said. "Alright," he said.

I tossed him my keys and we got in the car. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. He headed off towards downtown. "So where we going?" I asked. "I was gonna take you to my favorite ramen place in the whole town," Naruto said. "Sounds nice. I like ramen though probably not as much as you," I said with a smile. Naruto laughed aloud at that. "True. No one likes ramen more than me except maybe my mom. My dad and older brother usually will hide while we argue who likes it more. She usually gets me with the whole older thing," Naruto laughed while driving.

We sat in the car having small chit chat about this and that the whole way there. A few minutes later we pulled up to a little restaurant tucked away in a corner. It was more of a stand really like a kiosk you'd see at the mall but the smell emanating from it was heavenly. It was one of those small family owned place that you'd usually overlook but actually has the best food around.

Naruto parked and turned off the car. We got out and walked up to the counter. A beautiful young woman came out and took our order. Naruto ordered 5 bowls of miso pork and I ordered 2. As we ate I noticed that he could really put the stuff away. It was amazing how skinny he was with the way he's eating right now.

We talked while we ate discussing nothing of importance the whole time. I laughed along with his jokes and thoroughly enjoyed the time. He asked if I wanted to go to the mall and I agreed. There were a few things I wanted to get while I was there. Naruto paid for the meal and we got back in the car driving off towards the mall. On the way my phone buzzed alerting me to a text. I looked and Kiba had texted me.

" _Hey love how is your day going?"_ he said. _"Hey Kiba. It's going good. I'm hanging out with Naruto today. Don't worry tho I made it very clear that we are dating and that me and him are just friends,"_ I texted back. _"Ok love. I hope you have fun. I gtg ttyl love you,"_ he said. _"Ttyl love you too,"_ I said putting my phone away.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked curiously. "Just Kiba checking in on me," I replied. Naruto made a small frown at that but I didn't notice too absorbed in thinking of Kiba. "So what were you planning to do here at the mall?" I asked. "Oh just look around and hang out. Ya know normal teenager stuff," Naruto said.

"Sounds fun. I actually have a few places I want to go if you don't mind," I said. I wanted to stop by one of my favorite stores and pick up some new clothes really quick. "Yeah sure what'd ya need?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to shop for some sweatshirts at Hot Topic. I love that store," I said with a smile.

Just then I realized that Kiba doesn't have any pictures of me. I decided I needed to change that and pulled out my phone snapping a quick selfie. I decided it was a good one and sent it to Kiba with a kissing emoji. He sent one back of him with a radiant smile. I liked it so much I made it my new phone background.

We parked a few minutes after that having arrived at the mall. We got out and walked in the building. The mall was absolutely huge. There were 5 levels to the place with shopping centers, food courts, gaming centers. There was something for everyone here and I loved it. I felt at home.

I walked up to a map and consulted where I my second home was. I found it easily and started to walk towards it with a bit of a happy skip in my step. Naruto was following behind me smiling as I walked. I danced through the store finding stuff from my favorite animes. I found a new sweatshirt, 4 new t-shirts, a bracelet, a necklace for myself, and another necklace that looked perfect for Kiba.

I took my stuff to the counter and checked out. The guy behind the counter had a pineapple shaped haircut and piercings in his ear. I recognized him as someone from school but I couldn't quite put a name on it. "Hey I know you. You're in some of my classes," I said. "Yeah I'm Shikamaru. You're the new kid right," he said. "Yeah. Nice to meet ya," I said. I handed him my card and paid and then left with Naruto.

"That was so much fun. I always love going to a Hot Topic. I got so many good things," I said. "Glad you're happy. I got a few things myself," Naruto smiled. "Cool. Anywhere else you wanted to go here?" I asked enjoying myself. "Yeah there was one other place I wanted to go," Naruto said. We walked towards a store that looked like it sold more adult things.

I blushed at the look of the store and looked at Naruto questioningly. "My godfather asked me to pick up a copy of his book and this is where it is sold," Naruto said sheepishly. "Ok so he's a porn writer," I said. "Yeah. Jiraiya the perv," Naruto laughed. "I think I'll wait out here," I said. "No please come with. I don't wanna go in alone," Naruto pleaded. "Ugh fine," I said giving in.

We walked inside and it was like we walked into a porno. There were sex toys and sexy things all over the place. Male toys littered the walls clearly meant for women and there were other assorted things. One table did catch my eye though. It was assorted sensual lubricants with many different flavors.

I looked around while Naruto was at the book shelf I walked up and browsed the different types and flavors. On an impulse I grabbed one that sounded appealing and walked to the counter. I paid for it and quickly slipped it in my Hot Topic bags. I walked over to Naruto who was paying for the book and waited. When he was done we both hurried out of the store both of us were red all over.

"Never again," I said. "Agreed," he said. We laughed and walked around. After a little bit we decided to end the day and walked back to my car. We got in and he drove me home and back to his car. When we arrived we got out and we were standing there talking.

He said he had to go and I said drive safely but the next thing that happened caught me off guard. When he said goodbye he leaned in and locked lips with me and started kissing. I reacted fast pushing him off with a lot of force and my hand came around for a powerful slap knocking his head to the side and busting his lip.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed at him. "Blaine I'm sorry. Please I'm sorry!" he pleaded after he regained himself from the slap. "I told you I had a boyfriend! I told you we are just friends! Why the hell would you do that!?" I demanded extremely pissed. "I don't know what came over me! Please I swear I'm sorry!" he pleaded more. "Just leave. I had fun but that was over the line. If something like that happens again then we can't be friends. This is your last chance," I said coldly. He apologized more and got in driving away.

I took my bags up to my bedroom and flopped on my bed. _I need to tell Kiba,_ I thought. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. He picked up quickly after the second ring. "Hello beautiful. To what do I owe the honor of hearing your wonderful voice," Kiba greeted. I blushed at what he said and replied with, "Hey Kiba. I had fun today and I was wondering if you could come over and hang out?"

"Of course! I'll be right over!" he yelled enthusiastically into the phone. "Ok ok calm down. I'll see you in a bit," I laughed. "Mhm definitely," he said. I hung up and laid back on my bed thinking of what to say when he got here. My doorbell rang a little later and I got up to answer it and it was Kiba.

He hugged me tight and I kissed his cheek. "Let's go to my room," I said. I walked up to my bedroom and he followed and I sat on my bed. He laid next to me hugging me and looking into my eyes. "Kiba something happened that I need to tell you," I said nervous. "What happened?" he asked concerned. "Naruto kissed me. I shut him down the second it happened and slapped him but it still happened. I hope you're not mad at me," I said quickly.

"Of course not. Like you said you shut him down and even told me about it. I trust you and I'm glad you told me. I love you Blaine," he said hugging me again. "I love you too. Wanna sleep over?" I asked. "Yeah sounds nice. Just gotta tell my mom real quick," he said. "Good," I said.

I laid my head down on his strong chest yawning. "I love having you here," I said. "I love being here," he said. His arms circled around me and I felt safe and secure. "I'm gonna take a lil nap. Sleep with me," I said tiredly. I hugged his chest and quickly fell fast asleep feeling his chin on my head us wrapped together. It was a peaceful thing and the best way to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there y'all go. Another chapter of this one for ya to read. Hope it was good and enjoyable for ya to read. So what'd ya think of the little happening with Naruto and Blaine? Any thoughts on what might be to come? As always fave, follow, review love the reviews. I would classify myself as a review whore gotta have em. Next to update should be Saviors and I'm messing with a possible one shot for y'all which would be kibanaru of course. So with all that said. Until next time. Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Escalates

Chapter 4: Drama escalates

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I promised to update saviors next but I'm having some major kick in the ass writers block so that's gonna take some time to write. As of the moment I'm not sure where I'm taking it but it will continue don't worry. As always this is dedicated to my amazingly awesome boyfriend. I love you Kiba. So anyways on to the story. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up a little while later with us both naked and blushed. Kiba was cuddling me from behind and I could feel his morning wood poking at my entrance. I blushed even harder when I felt that. I slipped out of his grasp without waking him then sat there admiring his very impressive dick.

Looking at it I could tell it was 8 inches at least if not maybe slightly more. I was mesmerized by the amazing shape of it and the slimness of it from base to tip. I had a sudden urge to touch it so ever so slightly I pushed him on his back and sat on my knees in between his legs.

I tentatively reached out my hand and grasped the base of it and stroked it once. I heard him groan lightly at the touch and so I did it again a little faster this time. This made him groan lightly again so I got bolder and started stroking up and down at a slow pace. With each pass up I rubbed the head with my thumb with a firm but not hard grip on his length.

I picked up my pace of stroking him starting to smile making him groan every once in a while. I eventually got tired of just jerking him off so I leaned in and kissed the tip of his very hard dick. At this point he was leaking a lot of pre so I started licking around the head. After a few passes of the slit, dipping my tongue in each time, I took the head into my mouth and gave a hard suck on it. I started to take more of it into my mouth until I had it all inside.

With it in my mouth I sucked constantly and kept licking as best I could. While I was sucking his dick my fingers were behind me stretching myself out because I planned to take this as far as I could before he woke up. I kept sucking hearing loud groans from his I started to move up and down on his dick.

At this point I hadn't noticed that he was awake so when his hands gripped my hair lightly and he spoke I jumped but didn't let his dick go or my three fingers stop inside me. "Damn Blaine! How are you so good at this?!" he groaned out. "KIBA! Oh shit I'm sorry! It was just there and we were naked," I started rattling pulling off.

He chuckled and stopped me. "It's ok. I am irresistible. You have my permission to do whatever when we are together just no penetration of me. I don't bottom," he said with his toothy canine smile. "Ok alpha," I said smirking at the new nickname. "Alpha?" he asked curious. "Well you're so dominating and dog like it fits. Why? You don't like it?" I asked. "No I do actually. It's fitting I agree," he chuckled.

"Ok then that's my nickname for you," I said with a smile. "So you gonna go back to what you were doing?" he asked. "Actually since you're awake how bout we move on to something else," I smirked. "Oh?" he asked. I laid down next to him on my back and took my fingers out. "It's all prepared. Be a shame if it wasn't used now," I said seductively showing off my hole. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked. "Of course. I was just gonna ride ya while you slept but with you awake even better," I said.

"Well if you're sure I won't complain," he smirked as well. He kneeled in between my legs and lined up his head with my entrance. He started pushing in slowly and I winced at the feeling. "You ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yeah it's just my first time bottoming is all," I said. "Oh well I'm glad I can be the first and only to be inside you," he smiled. As he kept pushing in he leaned down and started making out with me this helped to keep me distracted.

As he pushed in he managed to find the sweet spot grazing it and I moaned out loudly into the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and finally buried himself all the way inside of me. We stayed like that a few minutes while I got used to it and then he slowly pulled out and thrusted back into.

Each thrust was medium paced and gentle as he tried to not hurt me. They way our bodies fit together and the lovingness of his thrusts and the way we kissed all combined to give only one way of describing this. Making love. We weren't having sex right now, we weren't fucking, we weren't mating. We were making love to each other.

The whole time he was thrusting in and out of me we kept up a loving gentle kiss. My body was shaking in pleasure from each thrust hitting my prostate and I could tell that I was getting close. "Kiba I'm gonna…" I moaned. "It's ok love go ahead," he groaned back still thrusting. "Kiba I love you so much," I moaned out loudly. "I love you too Blaine," he said. With the loudest I've ever heard myself moan I came hard in-between us some of it coating my stomach and some of it on his stomach.

The whole time I was cumming he never stopped thrusting even though I could tell he wouldn't last much longer himself. With his last few thrusts he leaned down to my neck and bit down hard drawing a little blood from it and with that pushed all the way in and started cumming hard deep inside. At the same time he started releasing I was brought to a second climax cumming just as hard this time.

The whole time he was cumming he didn't release his bite on me. When he was finally done he pulled out his now soft dick and laid next to me spooning again. "K-kiba. That was amazing," I breathed out. "Yeah it was. That was very intense. Sorry it wasn't longer though it's been a while," he said. "No that was perfect," I argued. "Ok love. I'm glad I could pleasure you so thoroughly," he said kissing my neck. "Yeah definitely. We should go on a date today. There's a new movie out that I really wanna see with you," I said.

"What movie is that?" he asked. "A Dog's Purpose. The trailer looked amazing and I wanna see if it was," I said. I looked at the clock and whistled. "We went at it for 3 hours," I said. "Wow. It totally seemed shorter than that," he said. I agreed then hugged his chest. "Hey what's that for love?" he asked. "Just cause I felt like it and I love you," I said. "I love you too," he said kissing the top of my head.

"So why did I wake up to us naked?" I asked. "Oh I prefer to sleep naked and I prefer people next to me to be naked so I stripped us and cuddled you," he smiled at me. "Oh ok. Did you do anything to me?" I asked curiously. "Well I may have poked your dick a little and rubbed it a little but other than that no," he said. "Ok I was just wondering," I said kissing his chest again.

We got up and dressed, my dad having washed his clothes in the night, and went downstairs. There was breakfast made but my dad was nowhere to be found. We ate quickly then got in his car, his being behind mine, and went to the movies.

 **Kiba's POV**

I drove us to the movies, Blaine resting his head on me the whole time, I kept stealing quick glances at him and his goofy smile. I'm still on cloud 9 that he agreed to date me. I had liked him so long ago and it was just an amazing coincidence that he showed up again all these years later. I had recognized him the second I saw him in the hallways.

When we got to the movies we walked in holding hands and walked to the ticket guy together. I paid for our tickets and we walked to the concessions. As he was ordering I saw someone I was very pissed at right now. Luckily Blaine hadn't seen him yet so I told him I was going to the bathroom and followed. "Hey! We need to talk!" I yelled after him trying to hold in my anger.

The blond hair turned around and I was now face to face with my ex Naruto. "Kiba," he said in a strangled voice. "What the hell is your deal!? He told you we were dating and you kissed him? You better start explaining," I growled already starting to lose it being quite possessive which he knew. "I kissed him because I like him and you don't deserve him. Sure you're dating now but if I have anything to say it won't be long," Naruto glared.

"The fuck did you just say!?" I yelled extremely pissed now. "You heard me. He's too good for you and you don't deserve him," Naruto spat. "Leave. You know not to fuck with me now leave," I growled clenching my fist. "Watch out Kiba. I'd make the best of the little time you'll have him," Naruto said. I had him flipped and against the wall and had his arm twisted before he could blink. "Stay the fuck away from us or next time you won't have an arm," I growled in his ear. He was visibly shaking beneath me and I released him. He scurried away quickly and I took some deep breaths and thought about earlier to calm myself before going back to Blaine.

He had bought our popcorn and drinks and we went to the theater and watched our movie. It was a good movie and having him there with me really did calm me down and I could relax with him easily. We finished the movie and went back to my car. When we were sitting there I turned to him and started to make out with him wanting to show him how much I care for him.

When we broke apart he was blushing a very cute blush and I smiled at how amazingly cute and adorable he was. "W-what was that for?" he asked a little dazed. "Just cause I wanted to. You're so cute Blaine," I said. "Thanks Kiba. You really think so?" he asked blushing harder. "Definitely," I affirmed. I started my car and drove off to my house.

When we got there I told him to wait here and went inside. I grabbed my bag and put a week's worth of clothes in it and left a note for my mom that I was gonna stay the week with a friend and went back out to him. I got back in and saw he was reading a text from Naruto. "What'd he want," I said trying to stay neutral. "He said he saw us at the movies and something happened," Blaine said. "Yeah he was there and yeah something happened," I frowned growling a little. "What happened," he asked.

 **Blaine's POV**

I sat there and listened to Kiba tell me the whole story of what happened and my jaw dropped at it. "He said that?" I asked gaping. "Yeah. He wants to break us up. I love you and I really don't want to lose you," Kiba said. "Hey you aren't gonna lose me. I already shut him down there is nothing he can do to come between us. I'm yours Kiba. I love you," I assured him. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "Good," Kiba said.

He started the car and drove us back to my house. We went in and found my dad there with dinner made already. "Hey son and this must be the young man whose clothes I washed," he said with a teasing smile. "Dad this is Kiba my boyfriend," I told him. "Nice to meet you young man. I'm happy to see my son so happy," my dad said. "I'm glad I can make him so happy," Kiba answered. "You do I can tell. Are you planning on staying?" my dad asked. "Yeah I was wondering if I could stay the week?" Kiba asked. "Sure," my dad said.

We all sat down to eat me and Kiba holding hands the whole time. We ate happily having small talk and after wards we went to my room to hang out. We decided on watching some bad scifi movies together while laying on my bed. We cuddled the whole time watching Netflix and before I knew it it was late. I stripped down, remembering what Kiba said, and he did the same and we kept watching.

Sometime, I don't know when, during our marathon I fell asleep on his firm chest smiling. It was a peaceful day with him and the whole love making and hang out time was exhausting. I was happy for the first time in my life. I should've known then it wouldn't stay this perfect.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Hehe what do ya think of that ominous ending? This was a good chapter I gotta say. Definitely the right amount of hot, cute, and drama here. What do ya think I meant by that hm? Naruto gonna make some moves here? Or is he gonna get some help with it? You'll have to read and find out and if ya got a guess leave it in the comments if ya by random chance guess it I'll tell ya. So good news I figured out what I want to happen in the next chapter of Saviors so I will get right on getting that written and typed for all of y'all. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time. Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Brush With Death

Chapter 5: A Brush With Death

 **A/N: Hey guys another chapter for this so soon. I know I promised to update Saviors next but I'm gonna hold off on that for a little bit. In fact I'm gonna focus on finishing this story before I update my other ones. Sorry for the disappointment but I really wanna finish a story so I don't have so many weighing on my mind all the time. Once I finish this one I'll go back to my normal updates. Hope you enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up groggily the next morning with Kiba shaking me. "C'mon love we have to go to school," he said kissing my cheek. "Ugh do I have to?" I groaned wanting to sleep in more. "Yes you do now get up," he said. "Grr fine I'm up," I growled. I got up and got dressed and so did he.

We went downstairs, ate some breakfast, and went to my car. I gave him the keys not feeling like driving right now. When we got there we both got out and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the school together. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked and met up with Raven. I saw Naruto as he walked towards us and made up my mind about what I wanted to about what Kiba told me.

"Hey Blaine," he greeted. "Hi," I said. He went to hug me and I put my plan into action right then. As he got close I punched him quickly in the jaw and as he reeled back from the blow I followed him and grabbed his arm with a sweep to the leg knocking him on his ass. He laid there spread with his arm still in my grasp and I twisted it then rest the heel of my foot on his crotch roughly.

"Now I'm only gonna say this once so listen and listen good," I growled bending down into his ear. "Come near me or Kiba and try anything and I will end you. Got it? This is not a threat this is a promise. I gave you a chance and you threw it in my face. I have had enough of your bullshit. I'm with Kiba get the fuck over it," I said releasing him.

I walked back to Kiba and hugged him and he was staring agape at me. "What? He pissed me off," I said simply. "I didn't know you could fight," he said. "Well duh look at who my dad is," I said kissing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" Raven exclaimed. "Trying to break us up and threatening Kiba," I shrugged. "Oh," Raven said. Naruto was in the fetal position gripping his crotch crying.

We all walked away from him no sympathy showing. Kiba and me said goodbye at our first class and went about our day. We had lunch together and I laid on him the whole time enjoying being with him. We had one class period together today and we spent the whole time in there holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. I could always get lost in his deep chocolate eyes and I could see the love he held for me in them.

We promised to meet each other at the entrance after school so we could go back to my place. When the final bell rang I headed there and stood leaning on the door waiting for Kiba. He was taking a while so I got out my phone to pass the time. I sent him a quick text to hurry up and put it away. I saw a person walking out and I thought it was Kiba so I called out.

The person turned and walked towards me and when he got close my brain turned to ice. It was Naruto and he was holding something that made my heart stop. "How brave are you now hm? Do ya wanna try that again?" he stated coldly. "H-how do you have a pistol at school?" I stuttered freezing up. "I have my ways. Now are you gonna be a good little boy and hug me?" he growled coldly. Shakily I reached out my arms and let him hug me. He held the barrel of the gun to my neck as his other hand started to feel me up.

I let out a few sobs scared out of my mind and let a few shrieks for help out. He smacked me across the face for that and I only prayed that someone heard it. He went back to groping all over and started to unzip his pants. "Now you're gonna give me everything I want," he smirked evilly. "W-why?" I pleaded. "Because you denied me," he said with a shrug. "I can see why you and Kiba broke up," I spat. He slapped me again and growled.

"You don't know anything. He didn't break up with me I broke up with him. I was done with him. I used him to fuck me good but I got bored with him and moved on to another guy to give me a good dick. I never really cared for him," Naruto laughed. "YOU BASTARD! He deserved so much better than you. You such a fucking pussy that you need the fucking gun to take me," I shouted. "Heh so what? I'm about to mouth fuck you so you won't being talking anymore," I smiled evilly.

"KIBA HELP ME PLEASE!" I shouted one last time. He whipped me with the gun and as his hard dick got close and I wept hard.

 **Kiba POV**

 _Shit I'm so late Blaine is gonna be pissed,_ I thought to myself as I fast walked towards the entrance. My last hour teacher held me back for a while because she wasn't satisfied with my work. She had me clean up the classroom and then I rushed out to meet my boyfriend.

As I was walking I thought about how much I loved him and couldn't wait to be with him again. As I was walking I heard a loud bang and I knew that sound. It was the sound of a gunshot but I didn't know why it would be here. _Wait that came from the entrance. Blaine is there. OH PLEASE GOD NO IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE DON'T BE HIM,_ my brain yelled.

I took off sprinting towards the entrance as fast as humanly possible. I arrived to find a bloody mess in front of me. Naruto was on the ground gripping his bleeding crotch and Blaine was on his back smiling with a bloody mouth gripping a gaping gunshot wound in his stomach. "NO! FUCK NO PLEASE BE OK!" I shouted through tears rushing to his side kneeling hard.

"H-hey Kiba. What *cough* took you so long?" Blaine wheezed out. "Please don't die on me!" I cried. "I'll be fine I just *cough cough* need to get to the hospital," Blaine coughed out. "Right!" I said. I jumped into action and picked him up gingerly. I carried him to his car, laid him in the back seat, and jumped in the driver's seat.

I raced off to the hospital and burst through the emergency room with him in my arms. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HE'S BEEN SHOT!" I screamed into the room. A doctor ran over, took him, and immediately started to check on him. They took him into a trauma room and started to work on saving him. Doctors came and asked me what happened and I told him I think that Naruto tried to rape him and he bit his dick off and in retaliation Naruto shot him in the stomach.

The doctors nodded and called the police to have them look for and arrest Naruto. I sat in the waiting room and waited for news on whether he would be ok or not. They came out and told me he was ok and I could see him now so I went up to his room and found him laying in bed. "Hey love how are ya?" I said sitting next to his bed. "Kiba! Oh thank god you're here. H-he tried…" Blaine started to cry. "Ssssshhhhhh its ok Blaine I saw the scene. I'm here now and everything will be ok," I promised holding his hand and kissing it.

"I'm kinda tired from everything. I'm gonna take a nap," Blaine said. "Ok love I'll be right here when you wake up," I promised. "Thanks Kiba. I love you so much," Blaine said. "I love you too Blaine forever," I said. "And always," he said. He closed his eyes and started snoring. I ran my hand through his hair smiling.

I know I shouldn't have done it but I stripped down and crawled into the bed with him. I cuddled him from behind and I could feel his breathing even out. I loved him and I'm glad he wasn't hurt too badly from this. I held him for awhile smiling. I decided I needed a nap from this too. I fell asleep with my chin on his head holding him close.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there it is! How was that chapter hm? Sorry about the big amount of action. I know it's a lot OOC for Naruto but I wanted him as the bad guy here cause it isn't often that it's done. So who feels bad for who? And it ain't over yet still more to happen. What's next for the happy couple? Until next time. Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prom

Chapter 6: Prom

 **A/N: What's up my loyal readers? You guessed it I'm back with a new chapter to read for you all. I'm always working hard to bring you all new chapters so I can finish this story and get back to my others. Once it's finished my boyfriend will hopefully let me get back to updating them all. Yes Kiba I'm looking at you there. So enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Blaine's POV**

I woke up in the hospital again with Kiba in bed with me. He was mostly naked and I enjoyed feeling him there. He was holding me tight and I smiled at the feeling hugging his arm tight. I never wanted this embrace to end and hopefully it wouldn't have to.

As I lay there images of what happened played over and over for me and I grimaced horribly still tasting the blood from where I bit half his head off. I was just happy that Kiba barely arrived in time to save me from death. I really didn't want to leave him ever and death would only separate us.

Doctors came in every once in a while to check on me and they all smiled at him still passed out. They didn't even try to move him just worked around him. They all gave their sympathies to me for what happened and I thanked them all with a polite smile. I just wanted to forget what happened and only Kiba could make me forget.

Hours passed and Kiba finally stirred still holding me tight. "Hey alpha you're finally awake," I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey love shouldn't you be resting?" he asked with a worried look. "No I'm fine I slept a while as well and they are controlling the physical pain," I said staring off thinking of it again. Kiba took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "I'm so sorry I was late. If I'd been there sooner none of this would have happened. It's all my fault," he said teary eyed.

"No Kiba don't blame yourself. It's no one's fault except Naruto's. He should've just accepted the rejection and move on but he became obsessed. I love you Kiba so please don't blame yourself. I just wanna be with you and forget that happened. Did they catch him by the way?" I asked. "Yeah. I think they should've let him bleed to death from where you bit him but they saved him just barely and he's in lock up," Kiba said with a little growl.

"Good then we don't have to worry about him anymore. We can just be together and love each other," I said with a smile pecking his cheek. "I love you Blaine. I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd done if you weren't," Kiba said hugging me tight to him. "Ow ow ow ow. Watch the stomach alpha. I was shot yesterday," I winced. "Oh shit sorry love. I'm just so glad to have you in my life," he smiled sheepishly.

I had a few visitors throughout the day. Most brought flowers and cards and some brought presents and chocolates. Surprisingly even Kiba's mom showed and wished me well. I was happy to have them here and I was especially happy that they said Kiba could stay overnight if he wanted. It was pretty nice of them to bend the rules for us.

 **Timeskip 1 week**

I've been in the hospital a week now and so far it's been pretty good. Kiba hasn't left for more than a few hours at a time and he always sleeps next to me. I love having him here and I love everything about him. In this week we got to know each other better and I feel we've gotten even closer as a couple.

It may be early but I can definitely see us lasting well into adult hood. I can see us growing old together, having kids, getting married. I can see all of it in store for us and I want all of it to happen. He's so amazing and sweet to me and I'll do anything to keep it that way.

I was being released today and I couldn't wait to get back to my house. Unfortunately the doctors said no sex for another few days but once that time period is up Kiba won't know what hit him.

Once I was discharged Kiba helped me to my car and he drove me home. He's been keeping good care of it while I was away and friends have been bringing our school work so we don't get behind. It's actually towards the end of the year so that means prom is coming up and Kiba will be graduating soon. Since I'm a year behind him he'll be in college on the other side of town while I'm stuck here without him.

He hasn't asked me to go yet cause he probably assumed we were going to go together. He can be so goofy sometimes I swear. When we got back to my house and settled on my bed, I decided to ask him about it. "Hey Kiba ya know prom is next week," I said laying on him. "Yes it is," he said rubbing my back. "So are we going as a couple?" I asked. "Of course. Didn't I tell you I had already planned everything out for it?" he asked looking at me. "You goof you forgot to tell me out loud," I laughed. "Whoops," Kiba smiled sheepishly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. I had to get my tux unpacked for it then. I wanted to look my best going with him. "I'm really happy to have you ya know," I smiled. "Same here Blaine. I love you," Kiba said. "I love you too," I said.

 **Timeskip 1 week**

I'm freaking out now. Prom is today and Kiba won't tell me what all he has planned for it. All he said was be ready and outside my house. I stood outside my house in full tuxedo waiting till a limo pulled up out front. Kiba stepped, dressed similarly to me, and smiled a big grin. "How's this for picking you up?" he asked. "Oh my god Kiba! It's amazing!" I yelled jumping into his arms.

He hugged he close and kissed my head. "Only the best for my baby. We are gonna arrive in style and we will be the life of the party," he said. "I love you so much Kiba!" I cried hugging him harder. "Don't crush me," Kiba laughed. "Sorry," I laughed. I released him and we both got in the limo. There were snacks and drinks all over and I could tell this cost a lot.

"Wow you spared no expense huh?" I whistled. "Only the best for my love," Kiba smiled. I jumped him and started to make out with him furiously. We both kissed for a while for most of the drive. When we pulled apart he stared into my eyes and I stared into his. "I love you so much," I said. "I love you too," he replied back.

When we got to the school, we stepped out with me hugging his arm. We got some jealous looks and some were eyeing him and I smiled at them all knowing he's all mine. We walked into the school to lively good music playing and the place was decked out in the school colors. We found our friends, Raven dragging her boyfriend Shikamaru with her, and we all hung out.

Kiba and Shikamaru went and got drinks while me and Raven talked and smiled. When they got back I downed my drink then grabbed his hand. "We should dance!" I shouted. "I don't dance though," Kiba said. "Come on please! For me?" I pleaded. He caved and I dragged him out to the dance floor.

Right as we got there the song switched to a slow song and he gripped my hand and waist. I took his shoulder and hand and we started to sway slightly with each other. We were hugging each other and it was nice I could feel safe with him and the dance was full of love. I knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for me and that was comforting.

We danced together and there were some more stares from people. As we danced, he looked at me and kissed me slow and passionate. I returned the kiss and before we knew it the song was over. We went back to our seats and held each other enjoying the feeling of each other touching.

When it was time for prom king and queen we watched avidly. The lead popular girl, Sakura, opened the envelope and read the name for King. She seemed to be baffled by the name obviously expecting someone else. "Prom King is Kiba Inuzuka," she said clearly grumpy about it. She opened the other envelope and looked even more grumpy about it. "This can't be. Your queen is Blaine Yuhi… but he's a guy," Sakura said.

I was surprised to hear her say my name. I looked questioningly at Kiba. "Did you plan this?" I asked. "Yeah. I stuffed the boxes with me and your names so that everyone would have to watch a spotlight dance between us. I would've changed it to say king and king but I couldn't go that far. I love you Blaine and you deserve to feel this kinda special honor," Kiba said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Kiba," I smiled at him brightly. We went back out for another slow dance this time full of passion with everyone watching us. We had the crowns on our head and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I was so lucky to have him.

When the dance was over we went back to the limo and he took me to a nice restaurant. He must've spent so much on this night. We had a candle lit dinner inside and I ate smiling at him the whole time. "I love you for this Kiba. I love you so much," I said. "I love you too Blaine. I told you only the best for you," Kiba said.

As we ate we held hands and shared kisses here and there. When we finished we went back to the limo and we were driven home. We went inside and undressed together.

We laid on my bed holding each other. He was naked and I decided to make a move and slipped out of his grasp. I was starting to get hard and I started leaving kisses up and down his soft member. "Ohhhh. That's nice Blaine," he moaned. I kept up kissing and started sucking a little on his dick. He started to harden till he was fully hard in my mouth.

I started sucking up and down getting some pleasurable groans from him. He gripped my hair as I did so making me moan out as well. After a little bit of me sucking he took control and flipped us so he was lined up with my entrance quickly. He thrusted in fast and hit my prostate making me see white and moan out loudly. He started thrusting in and out hard and I couldn't stop moaning and screaming his name the whole time.

After 3 hours I had came 4 times and he hadn't even came once. "I'm close love," he groaned out still going hard. With a few more thrusts he pushed all the way in and bit me hard and started cumming deep and hard. When he was done he collapsed and we laid there together breathing even. Today had been amazing and I loved it. We both fell asleep easily.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there it is y'all. I finished another chapter for you guys. Hope it wasn't too bad but I'm thinking might be close to an ending. Never intended this one to be too long but we will just have to see. As always fave, follow, review and until next time. Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Bump in the Road Maybe

Chapter 7: Bump in the Road… Maybe

 **A/N: Hey guys got another little update for you all. So like I said last time not really sure how much longer this on will last. This was kinda going off of an RP me and Kiba were doing but that one kinda ended now so I'm not sure how much more I'm gonna put in this from there but I do know that at this point there is still a bit more I can do. I think you'll like what happens here hehe. This chapter is gonna be literally like 70% straight from the rp. So enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time skip 3 years.**

Well here we are. College. Kiba and I are actually in college. Didn't think I would ever say that. We are both in our junior year of college right now and honestly things are going great. We got our own place together a nice little apartment. It's just me, him, and Akamaru.

It's so nice and peaceful and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's 21 and I'm 20 now and I couldn't be happier. It's coming up on our 3 year anniversary and I'm kinda nervous. So far we are just dating but I see the way he looks at his night stand sometimes. I wonder if he isn't planning something.

I keep wanting to take a look for myself to see what he's looking at but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm almost sure that there's an engagement ring in there but I don't want to get my hopes up. Being alone in the place together you wouldn't even come close to understanding the sex.

Since it's just me and him we don't have to worry about how long, loud, or where it happens which makes it all the more better. The other day it was the kitchen and god it was passionate and hot. So that out of the way it's time to say the real reason for this and what happened the weekend of our anniversary.

I had been gone to class all day that day and the only thing I could think about was getting home to him. We went to the same college but our fields keep us separate on a normal day and today he was home sick.

When class ended I started my long walk back home. When I got there I walked to our door and heard heated arguments inside. I cocked my head wondering who was here. I silently slipped my key into the lock and opened the door. The arguing stopped when I unlocked it and when I walked in Kiba was there and he wasn't alone.

There on the couch was a man with purple face paint and Kiba. But they weren't sitting separate like I thought they would. The man was on top of him Kiba and their lips were together in a kiss. Kiba's eyes were wide looking at me and right then my whole world stopped. "I see," I said softly.

Kiba mumbled something that I couldn't hear and I didn't want to hear. Tears were coming to my eyes and I couldn't hold back. "I-I'll leave you two then," I whispered. I turned around and heard Kiba scream, "BLAINE WAIT! KANKURO YOU FUCKING ASS!" I ran crying from the apartment running down the road.

A little down the road I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me and turn me around. "Blaine please! Listen to me!" Kiba pleaded. "Why!? Why should I!? You were kissing another man!" I shouted in tears. "I didn't! He kissed me the second you walked in! He was trying to break us up! He's been trying for a while now! He's an ex that's jealous of you just like Naruto was!" Kiba pleaded more.

At the mention of that name I stopped listening now. For the first time I could see blood on Kiba's hand. "Kiba you're bleeding!" I shouted concerned. "No I'm not," he said looking down. "But the blood," I said. "Not mine. I broke his nose," Kiba said clenching his fist. "I love only you Blaine. Please believe me," he said.

I looked down torn not knowing what I thought. I looked back up into his eyes searching for anything sign that I shouldn't but I found none. "Why was he doing that?" I asked. "Cause he wanted me but I kept telling him no. I told him I only wanted you," Kiba promised. "Ok alpha I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you," I said.

"It's ok Blaine. I know how that must've looked. Especially after all we've been through to be together," Kiba smiled. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you Kiba," I said. "I love you too Blaine," he smiled.

We walked back to the apartment and I saw the blood from his nose. "Damn you really did break his nose," I commented. "Of course he was way out of line. Wonder where he went," Kiba wondered scratching his cheek. "I just hope we don't see him again," I said.

 **Time skip 1 day**

The next day we woke up peacefully. Today we were going on a date for our anniversary. Kiba had something planned I just knew it. He had a big date planned and he was always checking his watch. First he took me to this big romantic movie to.

The movie was pretty good I enjoyed resting on him as it played. The next stop we walked to the park and walked around for a while. All the time he just kept checking his watch. We walked by a carnival and he insisted on doing some rides together and some games. We did the water shooting game and I failed miserably at it while he won a huge teddy bear. Of course him being him he gave it to me. So the rest of the time I was carrying that with me.

Our next stop was a super romantic dinner. The restaurant he took me to had a fireplace and no one else was there. He was still checking his watch even though I thought he would propose here he didn't. We just ate by the fire with sensual candles lit. He smiled so big at me at that dinner. He looked as if he was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world. I couldn't help the blush I got from that.

He didn't have anywhere else planned so we just walked around. We ended up walking through down town and by now the sun was setting so it was a brilliant orange out lighting the sky like a fire. "Kiba this has been so amazing. I love you," I said hugging him.

"I'm not done yet. I've been trying to find the best way to ask and you know me. Can't ever do anything half-assed. So here is how I'm doing it. Look up," he said smiling. I looked up and heard the sound of a plane. A second later balloons started raining down of all colors and a few caught my eye. I saw ones that fell spelling out, "Blaine will you marry me?" I looked down and saw Kiba on one knee in front of me.

"Blaine Yuhi you have made me the happiest I have ever been the last few years. I have loved you so much in that time and I want to keep loving you for all time. I'm here now cause I want to ask. Will you be mine for the rest of our life? Will you make me even happier than I am now? Will you marry me and be mine?" Kiba said with a huge smile.

My hands came to my face when I saw him on one knee. Even though I figured he was going to I never imagined he'd do it like this. I nodded my head tears falling unable to speak. "YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I shouted regaining myself. He stood up quickly and slipped a silver band encrusted with an alternating diamond and sapphire pattern. It was beautiful. "Sapphire cause your birthstone," he smiled. He slipped a similar one with rubies on his finger and hugged me close. We kissed passionately and walked home.

The whole way there I couldn't stop smiling and holding onto him. I was happier than could be that he was now mine forever. Nothing would stop us from being together. For once. I was actually right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: OK another chapter down. How was it? Bad? Good? I thought the date and proposal was like bursting with cute and cheesy in the right amounts here. Damn when I get going with the romance damn. I am a hopeless romantic if y'all can't tell. Just ask my boyfriend Kiba he knows. So as always fave, follow, review and until next time. Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Wedding Unlike Any Other

Chapter 8: A Wedding Like No Other

 **A/N: Well here ya'll go another chapter of Finding Love. Definitely thinking of ending this at 10 chapters. I know not super long but it's exactly what I wanted to end it at and I know just how to end it. So enjoy the next few chapters before the ending Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my new fiancé. Yes Kiba proposed on Thursday so we are engaged now. So enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is the big day. I can't believe it I'm so excited right now. Today is the day of our wedding. We've been happily engaged for 3 years and now it is finally here. Though we already have our beautiful daughter together. We both finished college early having breezed through all of our courses. He just finished the police academy and is now an officer. I'm so proud of him. I got a job teaching English just like I wanted to and we are happy.

But even with all that this day is second only to the day our beautiful baby girl Lilith was born. Kiba's friend was the mother and Kiba was the father but I legally adopted her and she is the most precious thing. She looks just like him and she's a month old now. The look on his face was one of pure joy holding her for the first time. I love that look it's such a rare sight on him.

We took so much time into planning this day and we spared no expense on it. His whole rowdy Inuzuka bunch is here and my whole quiet collective bunch is here. It's gonna be amazing. One of those fairy tale moments ya know.

We decided to have a nice outdoor wedding. We chose this beautiful spot on a river and the trees made a nice background.

We decided that we would both be standing on the altar already. The priest went through the normal speech while we stood there looking deep into each others eyes reading the others love and want to be with each other. When it came to vows he went first and the whole time he was giving me that look again. The same look he had when Lilith was born now shown on his face looking at me.

"Blaine. I vow to always be yours no matter what. I vow to love you with every fiber of my being till the day I die. I vow to always be your partner and to cherish every second we have together. From the moment I first saw you in that hallway in school I knew you were the one for me. In that moment I saw this. Us being married and loving each other forever. You are my soul mate and I want you by my side forever. I love you Blaine," Kiba said his vows.

At this point I was almost in tears but then I was asked for mine and I knew I had to keep going. This was my big day and I have been looking forward to this for so long.

"Kiba. I vow to be your lover for all time. I went through so much to be yours and to have you all to myself and I will always do what ever it takes to keep you. I want you in my life till the day I die and I want to grow old with you. You are the love of my life, my alpha, my soul mate. My mate. I vow to always cherish you love and to thank everything there is that you chose me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was that the sexiest guy in the world and I need you forever. I vow on our beautiful daughter and any future kids to always be with you. I love you Kiba," Were my vows to him.

We both turned to the preacher after that and went a long with the rest of what she said repeating after her. Now it came to the big moment the grand finale.

"Do you Kiba Inuzuka take Blaine Yuhi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" she said. "I do," Kiba said tears of joy falling still staring at me like I was the only thing in the world right now. "Do you Blaine Yuhi take Kiba Inuzuka as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good time and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" she continued. "I do," I said with a slightly choked sob of happiness.

I couldn't stop grinning at this point and neither could he. We were both so overjoyed and nothing could stop us now. We are pledging to each other right now forever.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!" she pronounced loudly. We launched at each other after that and locked in a very meaningful kiss. The first of many of our married life. I was bursting with happiness at this point and I couldn't contain it.

After the ceremony was over we went to this nice little place for the ceremony. There was plenty of food and drinks for everyone and everyone was having fun. I got so many well wishes from everyone and I never stopped smiling. When it came time for toasts Hinata gave one for Kiba an embarrassing story of him chasing Akamaru for his underwear. And my bestie Raven gave a toast for me about the super embarrassing way we got together.

Before we knew it, it was time for the first dance as a married couple. They played our song and we slowly danced to it swaying in rhythm with the song. My head rested on his shoulder and I wouldn't want anything different. I felt like the best thing in the world in his arms.

We had a little fiasco later though when our moms started to talk. My mom being goofy decided to try and arm-wrestle his mom Tsume. It didn't go so well… his mom broke the table… in half… with my mom's arm. It was hilarious to watch though because my mom jumped right back up, dusted herself off, and laughed embracing his mom.

It was all good fun and my mom took my Lilith to spend time with her. I was standing talking to a friend when Kiba came up and hugged my waist. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Meet me in the hall closet off the room." I shivered from the way he said it. It was so husky and full of need so all I could do was nod.

He walked off and I quickly excused myself to go find him. I found the very secluded closet he was talking about and opened it walking in. It was very spacious with plenty of room so I closed the door behind me. The light was off but before I could turn it on I was pushed up against the door with Kiba latched onto my neck.

I let out a muffled moan from him sucking furiously on my bare skin. "Ohhh," I couldn't help but let out. With him so close I could feel his erection poking me in the stomach and mine was already forming. While he was sucking he bit down roughly making me cry out again in pleasure. He knew my turn ons all too well. I brought my hands up to his belt and had it off before he knew what was happening.

Next I quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them letting them fall and cupped my hand on his erection. He moaned lightly at the touch and connected our lips for a passionate kiss. As we kissed he moved his hands down to my own pants and slowly undid them as well. We now stood there only in our shirts and boxers but we quickly discarded those as well to both be totally nude.

He broke the kiss and the look in his eye when he looked at me then was one of complete lust. He admired every inch of my body and let out a low feral growl of "Mine." I moaned at the tone of it as he quickly locked on my neck again piercing flesh to leave a very suggestive scar. "Ohhhhh!" I moaned out loudly.

He grabbed below my thighs and hoisted me up to his height still pressing me against the door and thrusted his whole length in. "Ahhh! Oh god yes!" I screamed. He growled possessively again and drew out all 8 inches and slammed in again striking the prostate dead on then rubbing on it the rest of the way again.

He started a quick rhythm of this with him drawing all the way out of me and shoving quickly back in. He hit my prostate so thoroughly that soon I was nothing but moaning glob. I was puddy in his hands as we made out and fucked hard. With a few more thrusts in and out I was brought to climax covering us both in cum on our chests.

After I came he kept going and changed position to now have me on all fours on the floor. He kept thrusting in and out with that deadly precision. In this position he could go even deeper bringing immense pleasure coursing through out my whole body. I was still moaning nonsense and panting like a bitch in heat loving every second of the animalistic fuck.

"Ah Kiba! I'm gonna cum again!" I shouted. His response was leaning down and biting my neck ripping this orgasm from my body with a silent scream of pleasure dirtying the floor beneath us.

This orgasm produced another position change of him on the floor gripping my hips bucking his dick into me wildly bouncing me up and down. It was complete heaven and bliss. I lost sight of everything again with all the pleasure all over my body that before I knew it I was cumming on us again.

He nipped all over my body biting and sucking leaving marks to show I am his forever. I loved every second of it and I never wanted it to end. I was in a sex coma and I say so far it's the best sex I've ever had. He spun us around so we were in the missionary position now with him slamming in and out of me his balls slapping on my ass hard.

I was moaning so loudly I'm pretty sure they heard us but I couldn't care it was so good. He kept going fast hard and with one final pull out he slammed back in harder than any other thrust yet and heat started to fill me all the way inside me. His rock hard dick started pulsing immensely inside me as came hard than ever before. It was so intense it spurred one last orgasm from me it squirting out all over. "AHHHHH! KIBAAAA!" I shouted from it being so good.

For 4 minutes his dick kept pulsing filling me to the brim with cum. It was so good and I loved it. When his dick finally stopped he left it in till it was soft then he pulled out. Quite a bit dripped out when he did but I clenched hard to keep that from happening. "I love you so much Kiba," I said in a daze. "I love you too my mate," he replied.

We laid there cuddling after that insane session of sex. We couldn't move just basked in the pleasure that was still present. When we were finally able to move we got up and dressed, well he dressed me I couldn't walk, and he carried me back to the reception. Everyone there gave us a knowing look and we both blushed redder than the reddest tomato on the planet.

It was time for the reception to be over so we said our goodbyes, him still carrying me, and walked out to the car. My mom was watching Lilith for us while we go on our honeymoon. Kiba booked this romantic place for us and the car took us to the airport with the just married sign. I wonder if the sex this next week would be just as good or better than what we just did. I slept the whole way there leaning and laying on him.

We were extremely happy. Truly a wedding unlike any other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **A/N: So how was that? Good enough? Hot enough? Long enough? Well I'm glad that I could get it out for y'all. You can thank my amazing fiancé for giving me the inspiration for it. I love you Kiba. Sorry for the wait but I think it was worth it. As always fave, follow, and review. Let me know what y'all think. Until next time cya!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Good Life

Chapter 9: A Good Life

 **A/N: Well guys the day has finally come. It has been a long time coming but this is the final chapter of the story as the title suggests. I told yall this wouldn't be very long though it did turn out longer than I expected mostly cause my fiancé begged for more. But this is the last one and I hope you all like the ending. Don't fear though this won't be the end of me writing real life setting stories. My fiancé loves them and I like pleasing him and I actually do have a new one in mind. This one will be kibanaru and they will start already dating but things happen hehe. That's all you guys get for now. So without further adieu, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Time skip 90 years pov change- 3** **rd** **person**

It has been 90 years since those two had gotten married. In the span of their lives they shared lots of love and cared wonderfully for their children. They ended up having 4 children 2 girls, the older 2, and 2 boys, the younger 2.

Their daughters were named Lilith, the oldest, and Astril. They named their sons Roger and Salem. They had both been super successful in their careers. Kiba had risen quickly through the police ranks. He was awarded many decorations of honor having done many great services for Konoha. He eventually was even given the police chief position though he gave it to someone in more need of the money and benefits it entitled him having plenty of family money and Blaine being very successful as well.

Blaine became in an English teacher at the local highschool. He was very loved by all of his students and was awarded teaching awards for all he did. He also took up writing and wrote about his and Kiba's life together. He became a published author and his book served to spread awareness about the humanity of the LGBT community. They both always cherished each other in all they did.

The two spent 70 amazing years together. They loved each other through every little spat, through every minor conflict, and through every hardship. All of their kids went on to be happy and successful as well.

 **POV change Roger 1** **st** **person**

I decided to make a trip to dads' graves. We buried them right next to each other in an open field graveyard. Dad would've loved to come here and hang out. I can see it now Dad running around like a child while Daddy shakes his head and reads his book with a smile on his face.

I laid the flowers and dog biscuits, a funny little joke I had with daddy that dad was more dog, and sat back remembering all the good times with them.

Suddenly I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me and turned to see my sisters and brother there. I raised my hand and waved at them. They came over and laid their own flowers down. "Well look what we have here. Police chief Lilith, Dr. Astril, and investigator Salem. To what do I owe the pleasure," I said with a huge smile.

"Oh are we bringing titles into this huh? Professor Roger," she teased. We all laughed and hugged despite us all being old as well Lilith and Astril in their 70s me and roger in our 50s. "Are you ever gonna retire sis?" I asked Lilith. "Nope dad stayed an officer till he died and besides I'm only behind a desk," she scoffed.

I laughed then looked at their decorated graves again. "I can't believe it's been 20 years since they passed," I said. "Yeah it is hard to think but they were proud of us and they went how they wanted to go," Salem said.

Dad had stayed up for as long as possible but one day he just got so tired. We took him to the hospital and the next day he just slipped away. Daddy was so sad and depressed without him and fell ill from it. He passed only a week after Dad.

"Daddy always said he would follow Dad anywhere. It included death I guess," Astril said. I looked to all of them and all I could see was Dad. All of them were his spitting image then I think about myself and how often I was mistaken for daddy. I guess Dad loved me so much cause I was daddy's spitting image just like daddy love them all for their looks. But I know they loved all of us equally.

"So what made you guys come here today?" I asked. "Their anniversary. It's November 3rd. The day they got together," Lilith said. "Oh yeah I guess it is. Funny I didn't even think of that. I just come here every other week and this was that time," I said.

We all sat there reminiscing for a while then left to our respective families. We all had grandchildren that loved coming to see us. When I look back on my life growing up and hearing about our fathers' lives only one thing comes to mind.

What a good life. All of us. What a really awesome life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well there it is the final ending of this story. Damn it feels good to put a complete notice on this story. It has been such a great road writing this. I know it isn't my most loved story and really doesn't have all that many reading it but to the few that do thank you. Thank you to all of you amazing people for the support you have shown to this story. I look forward to bringing you more fanfics. I will never stop writing. I'm sorry the ending was so short but I feel this is the way it needs to end. Let me know in a review or pm what you thought of the ending or the story as a whole. So until next time. Cya!**


End file.
